


TickleVerse

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tickle Fights, Tickling, tickleverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Tickleverse - a tickle-centric universeTickling is widely accepted and normal, tickle monsters run wild, tickle therapy, tickle retreats/getaways, and tickle torture facilities are common, as are tickle dates.Its generally accepted that you’re either a lee, ler, or switch, but some people would rather not participate and its accepted.The core 6 are at the same college.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil groaned as the horrible beeping of his alarm dragged him from slumber.

Bad news: He had classes and a shift today.

Good news: his favorite author just posted a new tickle fic.

Virgil wasted no time opening tumblr and reading the new fic. If anyone asked if he liked tickling he always denied it. He’d defend being a neutral to his last breath…

But it wasn’t true. He was a lee and he knew it. But how could a socially anxious ‘bad boy’ be taken seriously if everyone knew? He’d never admit how jealous he got when he saw someone else being tickled, but anytime he wanted to admit it the words got stuck in his throat.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t live vicariously through fanfiction. The new fic was about the anime My Hero Academia he was into, and luckily for him, Tamaki was the lee.

Virgil felt his face go red at some of the teasing, relating too much to the lee in the story for him not to put himself in the character’s place.

From start to finish Virgil probably looked like a tomato, but he didn’t care. This was the closest he could bring himself to actually being tickled.

Virgil sighed and smiled to himself at the ending before liking, commenting, and closing tumblr.

Now only…

FIVE MINUTES BEFORE CLASS?!

That fic was way longer than Virgil thought.

“Fuck, I’m gonna be late for Comp!” Virgil jumped out of bed, threw on his clothes and hoodie, grabbed his bag, and bolted out of his dorm.

Virgil always chose later classes so he could sleep in, so hundreds of students were already entering and exiting the building that Virgil had to get past to get to class.

Virgil sped through the crowds, dodging incoming students like bullets. He was able to successfully make it to the lobby without bumping into anyone.

But eventually-

“OOF!” Virgil steadied himself and looked to the student he bumped into. “Uh- sorry man, late for class.”

“Oh, I’m not bothered at all.” Janus stood but before he could say another word the kid was gone.

Janus grumbled to himself and dusted off his attire before making his way to his next class in the East wing.

He passed the familiar faces as he walked, he’d been at that college for years so he had time to recognize the new and old students.

He slowed his walk as the person in front had. Tedious. Ah, the problems of hallways, being stuck behind someone slower-

Janus smirked. He knew this kid. Chris.

And Chris was a lee.

Janus chuckled and grabbed Chris’ ribs, squeezing his fingers into the gaps.

Chris shrieked and burst into laughter. “W-Whahahat-?”

“Hello, Chris. I noticed you walking a little slow. Thought I might motivate you.” Janus practically purred.

“Jahahahahan- AH! NOHOT THEHEHERE!” Janus squeezed a precise rib three from the bottom. Janus never forgot a tickle spot.

“Perhaps if you walk a little faster this won’t have to continue.” Janus snickered at the amused looks from passing students.

“OKAYOKAYOKAY!” Chris yanked himself from Janus’s hold and turned and fell on his backpack.

Janus smirked. “Pardon me.”

“Ohohokay, you got me, Jan.” Chris pulled himself off the ground with a final giggle. “See ya in debate.”

Janus snickered to himself before continuing his walk to class.

As he entered the class room he stepped aside for another familiar face. “Good day, Logan. I look forward to our debate match this evening.”

Logan looked up from his book. “Oh, my apologies. I, too, look forward to it. Goodbye.” He spoke before scuttling off with his head buried in his third astrology book that week.

Logan hummed as he passed through a few pages of content he already had memorized. He walked slowly through the halls so if he hit something it wouldn’t injure him. Some would say put down the book but those people have clearly never read “Advanced Techniques of Predictive Astrology A Vedic Treatise in Modern Times (In 2 Volumes)”.

The usual chatter of the halls was drowned out by his focused reading, much too enthralling for distraction.

Until a scream disrupted his thoughts.

Logan looked up alarmed only to see-

“STAHAHAHAPPIT!”

“What’s wrong, you ticklish?”

Logan very quickly went red in the face at the sight. Two kids around his age on a bench. One scurrying his fingers over the other’s ribs as the lee squirmed and laughed, clearing not trying to get away. Why would he try to get away? It probably felt great.

Everyone everywhere who knew Logan knew him as neutral. Logan wanted to be neutral. He had studies and a job to focus on. He needed to be taken seriously for when he became a professor.

But tickling was so… silly. Giggling and teasing and laughing…

Logan felt his face warm even more at the thought.

No, he could never allow himself to indulge in such things, it’s one of the reasons he refused to interact with tickle monsters people kept as pets. He’d never be taken seriously!

Logan hurried through the halls to his class in the West Computer Lab. There he could at least focus on something and make sure his mind didn’t wander back to what he saw.

“Good morning, Logan.” The professor greeted.

Logan looked away from the sign saying “No Tickling Inside”, feeling both relieved and flustered by its presence.

Logan sat himself down for Computer Sci II, feeling at ease already.

Class began, the professor coming up for their usual greeting before explaining their coding exercise for the day.

“Today we’re going to create a program that demonstrates the pros and cons of both local variables and global variables.” They explained, point at a chart.

This was what Logan enjoyed. Predictable, logical, understandable.

“Kkkkk- Missy stop! Nohoho tihihickling in clahass!”

“Then stop laughing you dork!”

“Missy. Peter. No tickling in the classroom.” The Professor advised.

“Sorry, Teach. Peter’s just too ticklish.”

“As if.”

“Missy, stop tickling Peter.” The Professor sighed before explaining the lesson with a very flushed Logan listening as intently as possible.

After 52 minutes of Logan’s mind being entirely elsewhere, he was able to scramble out of the classroom.

Why was tickling following him when he happened to be in a lee mo-

No. Nope. Not into that silliness. Logan doesn’t get lee moods.

Logan kept walking, what class was next?

All thoughts screeched to a halt when he saw who was walking in his direction.

Remus Bishop.

Logan practically threw himself out of his way. He had a reputation. The most fearsome ler in school, known for tickling the sanity right out of anyone who got in his way or caught his attention.

Logan sighed as Remus walked off. Thank Newton.

Remus meanwhile had more important things to worry about than tickling.

Okay nothing was more important than tickling but he was still late to his painting class and he had to turn in his project where he had beautifully painted an ant penis battling a whale penis.

They were told to do a piece on contradiction and Remus delivered! He was more than ready to turn in his masterpiece.

As he ran his eye caught a familiar blur of light blue.

Okay… maybe he had a little time for tickling.

He eyed the younger man with a grin before pouncing.

“HI, PATTY CAKES!”

“AH!” Patton jumped and was face to face with a grinning Remus. Never good.

Before Patton could speak he felt two thumbs drilling into his hips.

“REHEHEMUS!” Patton shrieked and fell forward into Remus laughing and squealing.

“Never could handle your hips, hm?” Remus purred.

“REHEHEE! NOHOT THEHERE!”

Remus leaned in. “Cootchie coo, ya cutie. Can’t handle it, little lee? Can’t handle the tickles?”

Patton squeaked and stumbled forward out of Remus’ grip. “Ree!”

“Sorry, cutie patootie, but I needed to get in some practice.” Remus grinned wider.

“Practice?” Patton rubbed the tingling away from his hips. “Practice for what?”

“I got the job at Tickles & Tears!”

Patton’s eyes widened. “You’re gonna be an official tickle-torturer now? That’s awesome.”

“You should come in for a session.” Remus took a swipe under Patton’s chin before walking away with a light wave. “Request The Duke.”

Patton giggled and brushed himself off. He should count himself lucky that’s all that happened to him. Once Remus set a target, that target was doomed.

“Oh, gotta get to Roman.” Patton muttered to himself before hurrying off to the Theater department.

After way too many halls (college was BIG!), Patton ran through the doors to the theater department. “Sorry, anyone know where Roman is?”

A kid cleaning the stage looked over and smiled. “He’s going after Daria backstage.”

Patton blinked and grinned at the sound of a giggly screech.

“I’ll grab him.” Patton snickered and walked to the wings.

He peeked behind the corner to see Roman on the floor tickling Daria’s underarms.

“Fahahahaha- nohohoh wahahahahait!”

“What? I’m just defeating the dragon witch!” Roman chuckled.

“Ahem.” Patton grinned at Roman as his eyes lit up upon seeing Patton.

“There’s Patton Pending!” Roman stood. “Alright, Daria, I grant you mercy.”

“Finally.” Daria sighed before standing up and speeding off stage.

“I’m here to return the book you let me borrow. It was amazing! The most fantastical thing I’ve ever read.” Patton said as he handed Roman to book.

“Just as I am.” Roman sighed as he put the book aside. “Did you hear about our play?”

“What about it?” Patton asked.

“Well, only that the lead role is filled by the most handsomely stunningly ruthless tickle monster in the land.”

Patton giggled. “I wonder who that could be.” He didn’t flinch when the hands came for him, he knew where this was leading.

“Ahaha- Rohohoho!” Patton squealed as he was lifted into Roman’s arms.

“Cootchie coo, my friend. Meet this play’s new lead role.”

“You’re always lead role.” Came a tech theater student.

“Hey! Talyn, don’t have me start on you as well!”

“Fine, fine. But we’re all heading for coffee in a bit before our next run through.”

“Oh, yes.” Roman set Patton back on the ground.” My team and I are making a run to Starbucks. Care to join?”

“No, but thanks, Roman! I gotta study before my next class.” Patton waved and turned for the door. “Bye, now!”

Roman smiled as his friend left. “Alright. Starbucks then?”

“Yes!”

The team quickly made their way off campus for a Starbucks break before getting back to work.

Chatter between team members naturally took over while Roman took the lead by himself.

It may be silly to feel the need to lead when the place to lead was across the street but that never stopped Roman!

The ‘ching’ of the bell signaled their entrance. Roman opened his mouth to announce their presence before his eyes fell upon the barista.

A pale younger man with faded purple hair glanced his way. He had a nose piercing and a spider tattoo across his arm.

“Whoa, look at the emo.” One of the theater kids snickered.

“Pfft, heh, yeah.” Roman chuckled. And contrary to his flawless acting reputation… he did not sound too convincing.

“Oh, does Roman have a crush-”

Roman stiffened. “I do not get crushes. People get crushes on me.”

“Hey, I’ll admit he’s pretty cute. Maybe Roman’s type is the bad boy.” Said one student followed up by soft muffled laughter.

Roman felt his face go pink.

Time to show what he’s got.

Roman waltzed to the counter with everything he could muster and sat down looking into the barista’s eyes. “What’s a cutie like you doing here?”

“I… work here?”

Roman sighed. “No, I meant- ah… nevermind. Can I just get a blueberry scone.”

“Whatever floats your boat dude.”

Roman looked over to his crew who were now very clearly trying not to laugh at his failed flirtation.

One by one the rest came up to order, each shooting Roman a look.

Oh well. It was probably the last time he’d see this guy right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six meet

Logan stood next to Janus with a highly unamused expression.

“Debate Cancelled” read the note taped to the door.

“Of course they left us a note, there’s no way in this modern age they could’ve let us know over, I don’t know, a phone or email?“ Janus rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Very inefficient and aggravating.” Logan turned to Janus. “I still have an hour before work. Would you care to study for philosophy together?”

“I don’t see why not. Perhaps in the student lounge? They have quiet rooms perfect for a two man study group.” Janus began walking without needing an answer. Shortly after, Logan followed.

…

“Okay. Make friends. Be social.” Virgil took a deep breath as he entered the main building. “That’s what the student lounge is for. There’s mental health resources too. You’re not alone. Other people get anxiety too.”

Virgil tried to keep his breath steady as neared the student lounge. He could already see two people playing ping pong rather competitively. Two people, that’s not that many. Maybe he could just… talk to them?

And he could always bail, college was big so it’s not like he’d have to see them again.

Just make friends. You can do this. You have to be social.

Virgil kept taking steps forward. Step after step. He could do this.

“Hi!”

Virgil jumped about a foot in the air and spun to see a man behind him in round glasses wearing a warm smile.

“Oh, sorry to scare you there, kiddo. Just saw you heading to the student lounge which is where I’m heading! Wanna walk together?”

Speak. Answer him. Why are you not speaking?

“Oh, my name’s Patton by the way.”

Patton held out his hand.

Virgil carefully took hold and gave a gentle shake. “My name’s Virgil. We can, uh, walk if you want.”

Patton gasped and clapped as the two began walking. “Well I’m just on the VERGE of excitement hearing you say that! Get it? Cause your name?”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile. What could he say? He’s always liked puns.

“That’s kinda funny.” Virgil rolled his shoulders. “You like puns?”

“Oh boy, do I! Though my jokes are still… Patton-pending.”

Virgil snickered at that.

The walk to the student lounge was incredibly short, a fact Virgil would’ve been grateful for a few minutes ago, but his anxiety was starting to calm down.

Until two other people made their way in.

Now 5 other people he’d possibly be socializing with.

“Oh, there’s Roman!”

Patton pointed at one of the men playing ping pong.

“You should come meet him.” Patton said as he tugged on Virgil’s hoodie.

Might as well.

“Hi, Roman! Hi Remus! What are you two up to?” Patton asked.

“Table Tennis, Padre.” Roman answered.

“Loser gets the absolutely shit tickled out of them.” The other one, who’s name was apparently Remus, added.

“I just met Virgil, here. He likes puns!”

Roman glanced over at Virgil and blinked in surprise. Remus took the opportunity of distraction and fired a shot which bounced right past Roman.

“HA! I WIN!”

“You’re that barista.” Roman directed his attention to Virgil.

Virgil tilted his head.

Roman flipped his hair to the side. “I’m Roman Bishop, a pleasure to see you again.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Do I know you?”

Remus burst out in a loud cackle before running over and throwing an arm around Roman. “HA! What happened to being unforgettable, dear brother? Did your little CRUSH forget all about you? Oh, how sad.”

Virgil blinked. “I have… no idea what’s happening.”

Remus looked like he was about to say something before he caught sight of another two students walking into the lounge.

“JAY-ANUS!”

The other three turned to watch Remus bolt at the yellow-clad student who went red in the face at the nickname.

“What’s up, snek?”

“Do not call me that.”

“Snek?”

“No the other name!”

“Jay-anus?”

The tie-clad student turned to face the two.

“Janus… you’re friends with Remus?”

“Logan, friends is a misleading term.” Janus rolled his eyes.

“Don’t listen to him, we go way back!”

“You’re more of a nuisance.”

“As much as I’d love to catch up with you, bananaconda, Roman lost a bet and is gonna get tickled till he pisses himself.” Remus turned back to Roman with an evil glint in his eyes.

“No no no- DON’T!”

“Deal’s a deal!”

Roman shrieked as Remus ran and tackled him to the ground and wasted no less than a second digging his claws at Roman’s underarms.

Roman exploded into loud hysterical laughter immediately, startling everyone with its volume.

“CHEHEHEATER- NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE YOHOHOU HEHEHEATHEN!”

Patton giggled at the sight and bounced on his toes. “Remus and Roman at it again, two brothers, both very ticklish yet determined to win!” He spoke as if he were an announcer at a sports game.

Virgil and Logan averted their gaze and stepped back almost simultaneously. Upon noticing the others hesitance, they spoke.

“So childish.” Logan started.

Virgil swallowed. “pfft, yeah. It’s like… who would want that?”

“Exactly.” Logan agreed.

The two, though showing no want for the sight in front of them, couldn’t help their fixated stare as the two brother cackled and shrieked under wiggling fingers.

“STAHAHAP- REHE! NOHOHOT THEHEHE- AHAHAHA!” Roman shrieked and slammed his arms to his sides as Remus drilled his fingers harshly into the hollows of his underarms.

“Can’t take it in your widdle pitties? So sensitive~” Remus teased with a toothy grin.

“Looks like Remus’ got Roman pinned, there’s no giggling out of this situation!” Patton barely finished his pun before bursting into a giggle fit himself.

“You’re not even being tickled, yet you’re curling in on yourself in laughter.” Janus mused with a fond smile.

“Can’t help it. It’s so silly and funny and their laughter makes me wanna laugh!”

“Quite a funny bone you have there, hm? Bet you’re really easy to make laugh.” Janus snuck a quick squeeze to Patton’s hip causing him to yelp.

“Hehehey! Don’t you start too!”

Virgil in Logan were matching shades of red at this point.

Logan coughed. “Your friend is quite… silly.”

“Hm?” Virgil glanced at Patton. “Oh yeah, I-I just met him. That’s Patton.”

“My name is Logan.”

Virgil blinked and smiled softly. “Uh, Virgil.”

Virgil kept smiling. He introduced himself to 2 new people! And he now kind of knew the other three. Roman, Remus, and… Janus was it?

“RE-REEHEMUS!” Roman wheezed. “I C-CAHAN’T B-BREHEATHE!” Roman was able to shout between bouts of laughter.

“Okay, Re, I think you need to let him go.” Patton advised.

“Fine fine.” Remus retracted his hands before standing to stretch. “My poor brother can only handle so much.”

Remus turned his attention to Logan and Virgil standing off to the side. He stared for a moment before grinning.

Meanwhile, Patton helped Roman to his feet. Roman took a deep breath before glancing at Remus. “What are you lookin’ at, you gremlin?”

“I smell two little lees, blushing bright red.”

Logan and Virgil stiffened as Roman turned his attention to them.

“What do you say, brother? Two on two?”

Roman and Remus grew scarily similar grins as they approached, fingers wiggling.

Virgil’s feet were practically glues to the floor seeing his imminent doom, and Logan seemed to be right in the same boat.

They took step after step in their direction and Virgil could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Until Janus stepped in and grabbed Roman under his arm and Remus by the thigh. The two lers immediately fell the the floor with a yelp.

Janus readjusted his sleeves with an unamused expression. “What are you two doing? Look at them. They’re terrified.” Janus turned his attention to Logan and Virgil. “I apologize for them. They don’t have a keen eye for lees OR if a lee actually desires tickles. Not very good lers in my eyes.”

“HEY!” The two shouted from the ground.

“Anyways, I’ll keep you two out of things if you so desire.”

Virgil let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “…Thanks.”

“My name is Janus. I don’t believe we’ve formally met.” He spoke to Virgil.

“Oh, uh- yeah. I’m Virgil.”

“Well, Virgil. Remus and Roman, here, are pleased to meet you as well.” Janus glared at the brothers as they picked themselves off the ground. “Aren’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, Jay-anus.” Remus looked at Virgil and grinned. “Hope I’ll see more of you, you emo cutie.”

Roman stomped on Remus’ foot with a growl and glanced back at Virgil. “My name is Roman Bishop. Truly a pleasure.”

“What the fuck was that for?” Remus shouted.

“You know what.”

“And Bishop twins?” Janus interrupted the two. “This is Logan. I’d appreciate it if you don’t harass my friend.”

“We weren’t harassing anyone!” The two shouted in sync.

“Ahem” Logan cleared his throat. “Should we get back to studying, Janus?”

“Yes, let’s move to a quiet study room instead.” Janus eyed the twins before walking off with Logan.

Patton stepped forward as the two left. “Why don’t we four play a ping pong tournament?” Without hesitation he hurried to Virgil’s side. “It can be Virgil and me against the twins!”

“Oh Hell yeah, prepare to eat shit, losers.”

“Remus, try to have a little class once and a while.” Roman huffed as he and his brother walked to the ping pong table.

“You coming, Virgil?” Patton asked.

Virgil smiled. “Yeah, I’m coming.”


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil held back a giggle as his eyes scanned the screen. He had pulled up a new piece of art one of the blogs he followed posted. It was art from the anime Free! With Haru getting his feet tickled.

He couldn’t help the fact that he wanted to laugh, he could imagine how badly it tickled, how great it’d feel, how hard he would laugh…

If he could just ask to be tickled.

When he had met his new friend group three weeks ago, Remus and Roman nearly tickled him. Janus stopped them, but he could’ve asked. It was right there. If he had said something he could have finally been tickled.

Virgil was startled from his staring at fanart to see a text from Logan.

Logan - [Hello, Virgil. Are we to meet up tomorrow?]

Virgil - [Yeah, sounds good. Anything new?]

Logan - [The day has been average save for when Roman dramatically challenged me to a tickle battle in front of many people.]

Virgil swallowed and went red.

Virgil - [Oh, wow.]

Logan - [Indeed. I had to inform him of my neutral status. Tickling is simply a distraction for me.]

Virgil - [Yeah, me too. It’s so kiddy.]

Virgil lied straight through his screen. He couldn’t say otherwise. Not only did Logan believe what he feared, but he’d already established himself as the pessimistic emo of the group who didn’t laugh. He liked having a serious status, it made him feel stronger. The thought of being known as the lee… Virgil couldn’t imagine.

Not to mention the idea of just being jumped and tickled until he peed himself. That was a terrifying thought, of just becoming someone to tickle whether he was in the mood or not.

The more he thought about it the more it was cemented in his head… don’t let anyone know… he’s actually a lee.

…

After his composition class Virgil ran into Patton and the two wordlessly decided to walk back to the dorms together.

Conversation took over naturally. Though the two were very different they both found happiness in each other’s company and conversation.

Plus, Patton always had a pun up his sleeve.

“I was wondering why the ball was getting bigger… then it hit me.” Patton grinned as Virgil held a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Aw, almost got you to laugh.” Patton grinned.

“Not happening.” Virgil smirked.

The two exited the building and into the crowd of students both entering and leaving when they saw a familiar face.

“Janus, hey!” Patton called.

Janus glanced at the pair and smiled as he approached.

“Haven’t seen you around, wanna catch up a bit?’ Patton asked.

“That would be absolutely horrendous.” Janus’ voice was practically dripping in sarcasm.

Patton smiled and led Janus and Virgil to a nearby bench.

“So what’s new, snek?” Virgil started.

Janus shot him an unamused expression. “You’ve been talking with Remus too much.”

“He’s not so bad for the literal embodiment of a gremlin.” Virgil shrugged.

“I think it’s a fun nickname.” Patton giggled.

“Ah yes, being called a meme of a snake is oh so enjoyable.”

Patton grinned. “Lighten up, snek. No need to throw a hissy fit.” Patton suddenly tazed Janus’ signs, causing Janus to flinch violently as a smile tugged at his lips.

“Only for you, Patton. Be it anyone else and they’d be in hysterics by now.”

Patton gently pulled Janus closer and danced his fingers up and down his sides. “Is this okay?” He asked softly.

Janus snickered and squirmed in his seat. “Yes, thihis is a-acceptable, pahatton.”

Virgil went red and squirmed himself, unable to take his eyes off the scene.

“How about here?” Patton fluttered his fingers at Janus’ neck.

Janus yelped and put his hand on Patton’s wrist and pulled it away. “I’d prefer not.”

“That’s okay, can I tickle your ribs?”

Janus snickered. “Yes, you may.”

Patton giggled and skittered his fingers at Janus’ ribs. Janus finally let out a soft stream of giggles. The sound was low and breathy, but adorable all the same.

Virgil watched, entranced by this way of tickling. Patton was… asking about his boundaries. He didn’t tickle Janus where he didn’t want to and listened to the lee carefully.

Virgil couldn’t help but picture himself in Janus’ position. It felt… safer.

While Virgil dreamed of being utterly wrecked, he needed that. He needed to feel safe and listened to first.

“As enjoyable this is, Patton.’ Janus gently guided his hands away from him. “I do have a class soon.”

Patton smiled and nodded. “Alright, see you later!”

Janus got up and walked off with a bigger smile than when he ran into the two.

“You okay if I head off to the library, Vee?” Patton turned to Virgil to ask. “I’m free around 5 if you’d like to hang then.”

“Yeah… sounds good.” Virgil smiled.

He watched as Patton left for the library, smiling wider than usual.

Maybe…

…

Virgil - [You up for hanging at my dorm for a bit?]

Patton - [Of course! I’ll be right over. Should only take a few minutes. <3]

Virgil slid his phone back into his pocket. His heart was pounding. Was he actually going to do it? Would Patton say yes? Would it be as fun as he hoped? Would he be sensitive enough? What if he wasn’t at all?

Virgil grabbed a stressball off his desk and squeezed it rapidly.

This could be what he dreamed of, but with his level of anxiety, of course he was having second thoughts.

Virgil jumped at the sound of a knock at the door.

He opened it and saw a familiar happy face staring back.

“Hiya, Vee!” Patton stepped inside. He looked like he was about to say something else but stopped. “Something wrong?”

Virgil felt his heart pound. Just say it!

“W-Well, I… I was wondering if… I c-could, uh- a-ask you something?”

Patton tilted his head. “Sure kiddo, what is it?”

Virgil took a breath.

“Um… remember Janus earlier a-and you… you- y’know… got him?”

“You mean when I tickled him?”

Virgil ducked his head at that word. “Y-Yeah. I… would you, um… maybe…” Virgil took another breath. “Would you… consider doing that…”

Just say it!

“To… someone else?”

Dammit.

Patton smiled. “Like… you?”

Virgil felt his face warm. “I-I mean… I, uh… I-if you…. um.”

Patton’s smile softened. “Are you asking me to tickle you?”

Virgil stiffened.

“I won’t tickle you until I know you’re comfortable with it.”

That simple sentence made tension flow from his body. “Yeah, just… can we not tell anyone about this?”

Patton’s face showed nothing but understanding and compassion as he nodded. “Sure. I get it if you’re not okay with that. Would you like to sit on the couch?”

Holy shit it was happening. It was happening!

Virgil obeyed and sat on the couch. His face felt on fire as Patton took a seat next to him.

“It’s okay to be nervous about this, but it’s all for fun. If you’re not comfortable just let me know and I’ll stop, okay?”

Virgil sighed. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Patton placed his hands on Virgil’s ribs. “Is it okay if I tickle here?”

Virgil felt a nervous smile worming its way onto his face. “Y-Yeah.”

Patton slowly began wiggling his fingers. Virgil gasped and squirmed.

He then realized a problem with his plan. He’d be laughing in front of Patton.

Virgil cringed at the thought. He couldn’t handle that, it felt humiliating. He couldn’t place why, he just knew that he couldn’t do it.

Virgil bit down on his lip and suppressed his smile.

But wow, that… that tickled. It was like bolts of energy flicking up and down his body that made his insides feel all tingly and floaty.

Virgil clamped harder on his lip, the unfamiliar feeling of laughter was bubbling up inside.

“You know, it’s okay to laugh.” Patton said. “It’s an expression of joy. I won’t make fun of you or anything.” Patton switched to skittering up and down his ribs, “Plus, I won’t lie, I’m dying to hear your laughter.”

Virgil felt… safe with those words. He was still nervous, but… Patton made him want to risk his nervousness and let it out.

As soon as Patton moved with horribly ticklish fingers to his sides, Virgil decided he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Pfftehehe- dahahahamn.” Virgil let out a steady stream of giggles at the feeling.

Patton absolutely beamed at the sound. “Kiddo, your laugh is adorable. It’s so nice!”

Virgil ducked his head at the compliment, still giggling up a storm.

“Are you okay with teasing?” Patton asked.

“M-Mahahahaybe ahaha lihihihittle.”

Patton smiled fondly. “You got it.” He began squeezing Virgil’s sides, causing the younger man to yelp and let out surprised barks of laughter. “You ticklish, here? I think Virgil’s a bit ticklish~”

If Virgil could’ve gotten any redder he would’ve right then and there.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Ihihihi- uhuhum… crahahahahap!” Virgil curled in on himself a bit as Patton’s wiggling fingers wandered a bit.

“I’ll take that as a yes. But remember, if you’re uncomfortable just let me know.”

Virgil simply nodded through his giggling.

“Alright, let’s try.. your cute tummy!” Patton quickly moved his hands to Virgil’s belly and wiggled his fingers at the skin.

Virgil immediately shrieked and curled into a ball, clutching his stomach, still giggling. Patton stopped and sat back, allowing Virgil to catch his breath.

“Looks like I found your tickle spot.”

Virgil looked away, feeling too flustered to make eye contact.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Would you like me to tickle you there?”

“Uh, maybe… another time.” Virgil murmured. He wasn’t sure he could handle that, plus he only just got comfortable with laughing in front of Patton, he wanted to die of embarrassment just thinking of screaming from laughter in front of him!

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“I-If you want to…” Virgil slowly sat back up.

“Is there somewhere specific you’d like me to tickle?”

Virgil coughed and shrugged. “I-I don’t really… know where I’m, y’know.”

“Ticklish?” Patton tilted his head. “How about we find out?”

At Virgil’s shy smile, Patton gently held Virgil’s leg and guided it to his lap. “Let’s start with thighs. Just between you and me… That’s Remus’ worst spot. But don’t tell him I told you!”

Virgil snickered at that and nodded.

“Pinchy pinchy pinch!” Patton pinched the bottoms of Virgil’s thighs.

Virgil instantly flew into a frenzy of gentle giggles.

“Gee, kiddo, you’re ticklish here too? How about… down here?” Patton began rapidly skittering his fingers from Virgil’s knees to his calves.

Virgil’s laughter didn’t change much, though he did jerk and jolt away.

“Let’s move on toe your feet!” Patton giggled and began removing Virgil’s shoes and socks.

Virgil chuckled. “Bad joke.”

Patton removed Virgil’s final sock and examined his soles. “These look preeeeetty ticklish~” He cooed.

Virgil covered his face with a shy grin.

Patton slid a single finger experimentally over one of his soles.

Virgil squealed and jolted before shooting Patton an excited smile.

“Oh? I think they are ticklish. Let’s start soft, don’t want to get you too bad.” Patton winked. He took hold of his ankle to hold it in place and began sliding all five fingers up and down Virgil’s sole.

Virgil threw his head back on the arm of the couch as his giggles turned to full laughter.

“Wow, you are really ticklish. I bet if I scratched at your cute little feet you’d just explode with laughter.”

“Nohohoho- d-dohohohon’t!”

“Alright, I won’t. Maybe one day you’ll be up for it, but for now, I have these little feet all to myself.” Patton cooed as he fluttered his fingers at the sensitive soles.

Virgil just laid back and let himself laugh. It felt… amazing. He couldn’t even begin to describe how freeing and elating the feeling was.

Maybe one day he’d be up for more intense tickles… the kind that made you forget your own name.

But for now…

He’ll enjoy Patton’s gentle, kind tickling.


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil’s soles still buzzed as he walked across campus. Another amazing session had just concluded with Patton and Virgil couldn’t be happier.

They’d been getting more intense lately, and only because Virgil had asked for them to.

Virgil still felt himself coming down from his high as he approached Logan’s dorm. He had almost forgotten he had scheduled a study session with Logan right after.

Though his… sessions with Patton were fun, he still loved studying with Logan. Logan was great at helping refocus him and had a soothing voice when he explained subject matter Virgil just couldn’t wrap his head around. Plus, out of everyone in their friend group, Logan was the most calming to be around.

Virgil tried to suppress his dopey grin as he knocked on Logan’s door.

Logan opened the door and smiled. “Welcome, Virgil. Please come in.”

“Thanks, L.” Virgil greeted as he entered. He tossed his phone and bag on the end table and started unpacking his books.

“We’re to be studying argumentative essay strategies today, yes?”

“Yup. Don’t know why, but I’m just not good at writing persuasive non-fiction.”

“I’m pleased to be of assistance, Virgil.”

Virgil heaved his massive English textbook from his bag and dropped it on the coffee table.

“Alright, let’s start.”

The two went over material on and of for a while, sure to take breaks and refocus when necessary. Virgil felt himself beginning to understand the material as they took another quick breather.

Logan was coming back from the bathroom when he noticed Virgil’s phone buzzing on the end table. He hadn’t meant to look, but he glanced over the next notification from Patton.

Patton: That was so fun, V! Did you still want me to bring feathers for next week’s tickle time?

“Hey, L. What’s up?”

Logan coughed and cleared his throat. He picked up Virgil’s phone and handed it to him.

“Pardon me, I hadn’t intended to, um, snoop, by reading your text notification.”

Virgil took his phone and read the notification, his face blossoming into a lovely red before looking up at Logan.

There was a small moment of silence between the two.

“I, uh, was under the impression you found tickling… silly.” Logan started, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks.

Virgil was quiet for a moment. “Yea… but, it’s fun. I… like it.”

Logan felt a fluttering feeling in his abdomen. “May I ask why you denied it?”

Virgil shifted. “Cause, I guess, I was scared of what people would think of me. Like, they wouldn’t take me seriously.”

Logan stared at the floor and nodded. “I see.”

Virgil cocked his head. “But Patton’s really patient and listening to boundaries n’ stuff. And he promised not to talk about it until I’m ready.”

Logan was quiet.

“And so… if there was someone else I knew who… wanted the same thing. I’d like to, y’know, help them out with that.”

Logan snapped his head up and his eyes met Virgil’s.

“Logan… would you like to me to tickle you?”

Logan swallowed hard and went red.

“Obviously you don’t, like, have to. I was just offering.”

Logan took a breath. “You wouldn’t tell anyone about this? And you’ll stop if I-”

“Of course, L.”

Logan felt himself smiling a bit and Virgil copied.

“I’ve been getting more comfortable with it, it’s about baby steps, right? Not everyone’s a Remus or a Roman.” Virgil chuckled and Logan snickered at the comment.

“I… suppose it could be a… learning experience. You must promise me you won’t tell-”

“I won’t. Cross my heart.”

Logan tilted his head. “Crossing your heart…? As in… walking across it or using the Christian symbol of faith?”

Virgil barked out a few laughs at that. “Figure of speech. It means I promise.”

Logan nodded. “I would… not be opposed.” He coughed. “How do we-” He gestured to himself, suddenly feeling awkward.

Virgil held a comforting yet amused smile as he stood and approached. “How about light touch? Around here?” Virgil hovered his hand over Logan’s stomach.

Logan didn’t trust his voice and elected to simply nod.

Virgil skimmed his fingers over Logan’s shirt-covered belly.

Logan flinched at the contact and felt a slight tingling indicative of knismesis. He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His heart was racing, allowing this to happen, but that gave way to an unfamiliar feeling… excitement.

“You wanna laugh?” Virgil asked.

Logan thought about it for a moment and shook his head. He wasn’t ready for that. But like Virgil said, baby steps.

“That’s cool. I’ll just get you smiling or something.” Virgil added his other hand to the mix, ten fingers slowly skimming across his belly.

The smile tugging at his mouth finally won over, Logan was now beaming a full smile.

Virgil couldn’t help but smile himself at the rare sight.

“I’m gonna try your ribs now, okay? Shake your head if you don’t want that.”

After a few seconds of no response, Virgil brought his hands up to Logan’s ribs.

Logan gasped and began squirming as his smile grew to a grin.

Virgil snickered. “You got a nice smile, Lo. Wish you’d do it more.” He spoke as he switched to fluttering.

Logan squeaked and let out a few surprised giggles until he grabbed Virgil’s hands.

Virgil stopped immediately and glanced at Logan’s beaming face. “You good?”

“Y-Yes, I… that was satisfactory.”

Virgil smiled back. “Can I say something?”

“Um, yes, go ahead.”

“You’re really cute being tickled.”

Logan’s face immediately went bright red, causing Virgil to laugh to himself in amusement.

As embarrassed as Logan was, he was enamored with seeing Virgil relaxed enough to laugh around him. And it was such a wonderful sound, no wonder Patton wanted to tickle him.

Perhaps that’s what he seemed like when he was being tickled.

“Sohohohorry- that’s just pretty cute and funny. Hope you had fun.”

“I did.” Logan responded without hesitation.

“Good. I think I’ll head back to my dorm, thanks for the study session, and, y’know, for being chill with that… or whatever.” Virgil shrugged and stood before grabbing his things and leaving.

Logan smiled to himself as he was left alone. He had some… things to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how many times Virgil had Patton over for a session he still was as giddy as ever upon opening the door. It was doing some serious damage to his bad boy persona, not that he really cared.

“Hiya, V! You feeling ticklish?” Patton giggled and closed the door behind him.

Virgil bit his lip, he wanted to try something different today.

“Actually, uh, you’re a lee too, right? Or, um, a switch?”

Patton tilted his head not unlike a puppy. “Yep!”

Virgil was in a bit of a rare mood. No not a lee mood, he had those way too often.

No Virgil was in a playful mood.

Virgil quickly dove his hands for Patton’s sides and began squeezing. Patton squawked and burst into bouncy laughter.

“Vehehehe-!”

“What? You’re not gonna fight back?” Virgil grinned.

Patton held Virgil’s wrists as he understood.

“Ohoho Ihihi gehehet ihihit. Yohohou wahant a tickle fight!” 

Virgil’s excitement grew at the playful gleam in Patton’s eye. He giggled and bolted with Patton quick behind. There wasn’t much room to run in a small college dorm but the two vaulted over furniture, put tables between them and dove over the couch before Patton grabbed Virgil by the ribs and scribbled his fingers over the area.

Virgil shrieked and fell to the carpeted floor.

“Gotcha now, Virgey! Tickle tickle!”

Virgil burst into hearty laughter before wrapping his arms around Patton’s torso and dragging him to the floor too. He dug his claws into Patton’s sides and relished in Patton’s squeal and loud laughter.

“Gohohohotcha pohohohops!”

“Kihihihiddo, nohohoho!”

Virgil really had no idea where their parental relationship nicknames came from but they just kinda stuck. Plus Patton was kind of a dad friend.

A dad friend with extremely ticklish-

“HIHIHIPS! NOHOHOT MYHYHY HIHIHIPS AHAHAHAHA!” Patton cackled and thrashed as Virgil drilled his thumbs into his hip hollows.

“What’s the matter? Can’t take a little tickling?” Virgil teased. “Too ticklish? Is that it?”

Patton’s struggling eventually lead to him launching himself out of Virgil’s arms. Before Virgil could process it, Patton launched back at Virgil. The two wrestled for the upper hand, each grinning and giggling at the silliness and excitement, until the two were at a stand still; Patton on top of Virgil, hands together as they prevented another move.

“Me, too ticklish? Me? Kiddo, you’re the most ticklish person I’ve ever met!”

“Lying isn’t a good look for you, Pat. You’re a walking ‘tickle me’ sign.”

Patton’s eyes darkened though his giant smile shined through it. “Keep teasing like that and see where it gets you. You haven’t seen evil ler Patton yet.”

Virgil snickered and stared him down. 

His heart pounding, he poked the bear.

“You’re too soft to ever be an evil ler.” It wasn’t true, Virgil knew it wasn’t true, he was just so damn excited to see where that led him.

“Okay, you asked for it.” Patton took a deep breath and leaned down before blowing a giant raspberry on Virgil’s neck.

Virgil absolutely shrieked as his arms came crashing down. Patton took this split second distraction to scoop up both wrists with one arm and pin them over Virgil’s head.

In the span of about two seconds, Patton leered over Virgil with his arms pinned, one hand free with wiggling fingers.

Virgil bit his lip to hold back nervous giggling.

“Oh no, Vee, now you’ve awoken something within me.” Patton mock-gasped before letting out a sound resembling a roar. “It’s… the tickle monster!”

Virgil immediately went red as Patton grinned, wiggling his fingers. 

“It’s the tickle monster, Virgil. And he knows someone has a very ticklish…” Patton slowly grabbed Virgil’s shirt and pulled it up. “-tummy!”

Virgil squirmed and grinned wider, his heart pounding with excitement.

“No running away from the tickle monster?” Patton asked. That was it, that was the ‘get-out-of-jail-free-card’, Patton’s way of asking permission when they were playing a game.

Virgil couldn’t help but burst into anticipatory giggles and shake his head.

“Here he comes! The tickle monster’s gonna get you!” Patton, painfully slowly, moved his hand closer and closer to Virgil’s quivering belly.

By the time he was about two inches away Virgil was already giggling hysterically, his eyes locked onto his wiggly claws. He kicked his feet and squirmed side to side, his mind reminding him of the obvious: this was going to tickle. A lot.

“The tickle monster hasn’t even started yet! Why are you so giggly?” Patton tapped Virgil’s nose with a ‘boop’.

With the swarm of butterflies in Virgil’s stomach left unsatisfied, Virgil let out a whine. “Plehehehehease, Pahahahahat!” 

“My, my, is someone ASKING for me to tickle his tummy? This tummy right here?” Patton gently touched Virgil’s belly, but with all the anticipation, Virgil nearly flung himself across the room at the contact.

Patton burst into laughter and shook his head, breaking character. “Kiddo, you sure you’ll be able to handle it? You look about ready to explode already!”

All Virgil knew was that he needed it at this point. He’d been waiting for this, building up to this for so long. Screw the baby steps! Adrenaline was coursing through him, seeing those wiggling fingers just inches away- he was giggling again, nodding his head.

Patton was laughing to himself out of amusement and adorableness. “If you’re sure.” Patton repositioned his hand above Virgil’s belly, relishing the way Virgil’s eyes absolutely lit up at the sight. 

He couldn’t help it, he wiggled his fingers some more, slowly drifting his hand towards the belly now bouncing with every giggle. 

“Pahahat- plehehehease!” At this point Virgil was arching his back towards the hand.

Patton couldn’t be mean anymore, he needed to do this.

Patton shot his hand down with wiggling fingers, tickling every inch of Virgil’s belly he could reach.

Virgil. Lost it.

Virgil screamed before descending into loud cackling, the loud kind of laughter that makes your whole body shake until you’re out of breath.

Patton grinned at the hilarious sound as he was thrown up and down by Virgil’s thrashing. He felt like he was at a rodeo with all the bucking! There was no helping the fact that he was laughing along with Virgil, hard.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA-” Virgil wheezed in between bouts of cackling, his face reddening and arms shaking. Patton soon noticed what that meant: Virgil wasn’t getting enough air.

Patton lifted his hands up and rolled off of Virgil.

Virgil went limp, with the brightest silliest grin Patton had ever seen him wear.

He still let out streams of laughter, most likely still being tormented by phantom tickles. He kicked lightly at the feeling and rolled onto his side, facing Patton.

It took a good five minutes for Virgil to finally calm down, Patton still grinning at him.

“Did you have fun?”

Virgil’s ears went red and he smiled. “What do you think?”

“I think,” Patton began with a teasing grin. “that you are much more of a tickle-hungry lee than you let on, mister.” He poked Virgil in the chest or emphasis.

Virgil giggled and went redder, the blush creeping down his neck at this point. “M-Maybe.”

“Maybe? You were practically begging me to tickle your tummy!”

Virgil covered his belly at the mention and burst into another fit of giggles. “Patton!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be nice, I think we’re done for the day anyway.” Patton began to get up when he noticed Virgil’s smile drop a bit.

Patton grinned yet again. “Unless you WANT to keep going?”

Virgil nodded and lifted his shirt again.

Patton giggled. “Boy, you really are such a lee.”

Needless to say they continued playing for a long, long time.


End file.
